Avatar Chronicles:: Eyes That Linger
by Sapphire-Raindrop
Summary: Sequel to "Avatar Chronicles::To Truly See"  The humans are finally gone, but the Na'vi still have to try and heal what was affected in the process. It's been seventeen years, and the children of Sara and Jake are forced to step up to the challenge.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! I know, I've been posting stories like crazy, but I have a feeling that this one will get more attention than the others. Why, you ask?

**BECAUSE IT'S A SEQUEL!**

If you're reading this and are thinking "wait, what?" then I suggest you go read the first one. Because this isnt a story that you can just pick up, you wont understand what the heck's going on unless you READ THE FIRST ONE! So go check it out, it's called _Avatar Chronicles:: To Truly See_.

Anyway, to those who HAVE read the first one, I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! I wasnt planning on writing a sequel, but then i read the end of To Truly See and I'm like "okay, i HAVE to write more!"

This prologue is a snippet, a flash-back, so to speak. The real story takes place fifteen years in the future, which starts next chapter. Also, i got the Avatar Activist Guide for Christmas (I KNOW, IT'S NERDY, BUT I LOVE IT!). So, as a result, I'll be using a lot more technical stuff. For language stuff...I really dont want to list all the meanings (it shouldnt be neccesary, I give enough context to allow the readers to have a pretty accurate stab at what the word means) so for the translations just go to:

http : / / www . learnnavi . org / navi - vocabulary /

(be sure to do delete the unnecessary spaces between the words)

oh, and _i dont own anything Avatar-related EXCEPT for my OCs: Sara Mason, Kinak, O'tak, Lielu, Sara and Jake's children...and others that will come into the story later on. _

So enjoy this, and (as always) **_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

_**

* * *

Avatar Chronicles:: Eyes That Linger**_

_By: Sapphire-Raindrop_

_

* * *

_

_ "Sa'nu, Sa'nu!" Neytiri's ears swiveled around at the familiar voice of her son, Tìrol, and she turned to watch him run towards her, weaving through other women who were sitting nearby, his thick queue braid bouncing around endearingly as his legs pumped furiously. Tìrol, now two years old and scampering around, was more comparable to an ever-evasive beetle than to a child. He was just like his father in the sense that one never quite knew what he was going to do next. Jake said that it was a good thing, but Neytiri wasn't always so sure. It worried her, to know that she didn't really know what her baby was going to do at any time, having only a rough estimate. _

_Neytiri's hands paused in her work – she was busy sewing a new belt for Jake – as she focused her attention on her son, her love swelling up as his adorable tail whipped around in excitement. She waited for him to catch his breath, licking her thumb and swiftly wiping away some dirt that was smeared on his cheek. The boy pouted, impatiently pushing her hand away before speaking._

"_Sempu said that you need to go to Sara, he said that she's going into…um…" Tìrol concentrated as he tried to remember the phrase, but Neytiri put away the half-finished belt and swept him up before he had time to recall exactly what Jake had said. He giggled as she rubbed her nose against hers, and let his head rest on her shoulder as she quickly walked to the back of the Tipani living area, into a place that was blocked off by several walls of leather and wood. Neytiri smiled at the two figures standing outside, both of their shoulders tight and strained as they stared at the ground. _

_Kinak's hands were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were paler than the rest of his rich blue skin. His brow was furrowed deeply, and his lips were tight as he waited nervously outside the area where his mate was currently struggling to give birth to their first child. Jake was similar, though he hid it more successfully than Kinak._

_Neytiri knew that she ought to feel a little irked that Jake had insisted on being outside when Sara began the birthing, but she knew that it wasn't anything remotely romantic. Sara was the only friend Jake had left from before he transferred his soul to his Na'vi body, and Neytiri knew better than to let her petty emotions get in the way of their friendship. And it near impossible to see Sara as a threat – sure, Neytiri loved Sara like a sister, but even she couldn't deny that Sara was just…not someone Jake would be romantically attracted to…it just wasn't _possible_. _

_Both of them flinched horribly when a strangled scream came from inside the structure, and Neytiri quickly nodded to the two of them, kissing Tìrol's forehead before letting him down. Kinak made to move forward with Neytiri, but Jake put a hand on his shoulder. _

"_I wouldn't. Just let her do this, Kinak." _

_Kinak was livid, but Neytiri nodded sagely, staring up into Kinak's large golden eyes. "Yes, Kinak, it is for the best. I will be sure to call you in when it's all over." _

_Tìrol nodded cheerfully to her before she moved the leather covering aside, and she smiled warmly at her son before moving into the birthing area. There were several leather walls, and finally she reached the very last room, where Sara was gasping and groaning, sweat shining brightly on her striped skin. Her long braids were held back by her friend, Lielu. Sara was struggling to contain her screams, but Neytiri saw a particularly strong contraction ripple through her form, and another scream filled the room. Lielu murmured encouragement, stroking her friend's face encouragingly. _

"_Be brave, Sara…" _

_Sara's eyes closed in pain, sweat running down her face in rivulets, and for the first time in the years Neytiri had known her, she seemed close to tears. "I can't…it hurts…I can't do it…" _

_Neytiri knelt beside Sänume, who was crouched in front of Sara's spread legs, and peered into the crevice. The Omaticaya woman could see the baby's head, Sara was so close. _

_At the sound of Sara's words, Sänume's eyes flashed. "Sara, you _skxawng_!" Neytiri's eyes widened, as well as Sara's and Lielu's, but Sänume ignored their expressions of shock as she snarled, leaning forward to stare at Sara with her fierce glare. _

"_You _can't _be brave? You, the woman who ran away on her own to bond with her ikran, even though the rest of us had given up hope? The woman who singlehandedly braved those who doubted my decision in accepting her into the Tipani clan? The woman who adopted a palulukan and showed us all that even in the things that seem most evil, there is good? The Tipani warrior who risked her life to save our lives from the Skypeople poison? You were brave when you did all of those things, Sara, and yet you're telling me that you can't be brave now, in bringing life into the world? No! Hundreds of women before you have suffered this same pain, and a good portion of them don't have the bravery you posses. So take a deep breath and _push_!" _

_Sara's beautiful face darkened in angry concentration, and she took a deep breath, squeezing Lielu's hand tightly. Neytiri grabbed the soft birthing blanket, and held it ready for when Sänume caught the newborn and needed to clean the infant off. Sara pushed as hard as she could, and a final scream filled the air as the baby noisily came into the world. Its body was slender and perfect, and Neytiri saw a glimpse of the pale pink neural strands that were not yet braided before Sänume caught the infant. _

_Neytiri immediately began cleaning it off as Sänume cut the cord connecting mother and child, and reached over to cup the seed of the Live-Giving Tree in her hands, moving it so it rested gently on the infant's forehead. The baby, shocked by the sudden mental contact, opened its eyes – Neytiri noticed with a jolt that one eye was a deep gold, while the other was a pale, vibrant green – and stared dazedly at the creature. The spirit lingered for a moment, and then gave a glow of contentment, floating away towards the open air outside. The baby's eyes closed once more, and there was a brief moment in which the group of women – and most likely the two anxious men outside – waited worriedly for a sign of breathing. _

_Then, like the water breaking through a weak dam, a strong howl came forth from the child's lungs, and Neytiri sighed in relief, turning the baby over and patting its back to make sure no liquid remained in its chest. This caused the baby to cry even louder, and all sign of fatigue faded from Sara's face at the sound, her lower lip trembling as she sat up hurriedly. Neytiri grinned, handing the baby to Sara, who was ignoring the fact that Sänume was cleaning the area between her legs. Her fingers pulled open the wrapping, and her breath pushed out in a rush as she whispered. _

"_It's a girl…oh…she's so tiny!" _

_Lielu smiled, and gently spoke. "Sara, the braid." _

"_Oh yeah, thanks Lielu." Sara smiled in thanks, and gently moved her baby so she was lying on her back. Moving swiftly, and with surprising dexterity, the new mother gathered the neural strands in her hands. After making sure the dark hair was evenly surrounding them, she braided the child's hair in the special way that was taught to all young pregnant women before the birth of their child. It was shaped in a way that protected and surrounded the strands, and it ended with the tips of the strands barely peeking out of the bottom of the braid, in preparation for the tsahaylu the child would be experiencing when bonding with ikran, pa'li, and their future – hopefully at least twenty years into the future – mate._

_Neytiri moved to observe the infant more closely, and smiled at the way her crying ceased when she was pulled close to Sara's chest, soothed by the sound of her mother's familiar heartbeat. Sara was enamored, her golden eyes wide and filled with emotion as she let her long finger trace down her daughter's cheek. _

_Neytiri smiled, and Sara seemed to realize that she was there. _

"_Oh, Neytiri! I didn't even notice you there!" Sara smiled sheepishly, and Neytiri patted her hand before leaning in to smile at the child, Lielu doing the same on the other side. _

"_Do not worry. She's a beautiful child, Sara. I'm sure he will be very proud." _

_Sara grinned tiredly. "He _better _be…cuz I did not just go through ten hours of agony for nothing! He better be as proud as a rutting bull on steroids, dammit!" The last four words were said in English, the first three leaving the Omaticaya woman extremely confused. Neytiri had heard Jake use the last enough to understand that it was some sort of expletive. _

_Neytiri glanced at Lielu, who was smirking. Sara was so strange at times, and Lielu seemed to be used to it, because she just smiled at her friend and nodded. Sara asked Neytiri to get Kinak, and with a small smile of affirmation Neytiri moved to do so. _

_ Kinak's head snapped up at the sound of Neytiri exiting the tent, and didn't even wait for the woman to speak before brushing past her and into the sectioned off area. She heard Sara greeting him, and heard him kneeling beside her bedside. The strange silence that followed made Neytiri smile – she had heard that silence enough to know that it meant that they were kissing – and she moved to pull Jake into the room as well as Tìrol. The boy was bouncing around in excitement, and Jake laughed as he swung the boy onto his shoulders. _

_ Luckily, Sänume had finished cleaning Sara up before Jake entered the room, and she was out of the room in a second, intent to bury the mass of tissue that had been expelled along with the infant. Now, Sara's lower half was covered by a soft leather blanket, and her chest coverings were back in place. Jake gaped at the sight of his friend and her mate staring in awe at the tiny baby girl, and Sara heard his approach, because her golden eyes snapped up to where he and Neytiri were standing. _

_ "Jake! Hey, come over here and meet Kinäe." _

_ Jake moved forward, and Lielu moved back to give him room as he knelt beside his friend. "Sara…are you alright?" _

_ Sara smiled. "Oh, it was nothing! I could do that_ five_ more times, no problem!" _

_ Lielu and Neytiri glanced at each other, hiding smirks as they watched Sara gush to Jake about her daughter. New mothers often felt that way after holding their child – the painful process that was giving birth seemed so unimportant compared to the reward for the effort – and so they remained silent, not wishing to make Sara self-conscious about how suddenly her feelings about the birthing had changed. _

_ Kinak was staring at his daughter with such wonder and adoration that Neytiri sighed contentedly. She smiled at the way his hand rested lightly on the swaddling that surrounded his baby girl. Already protective, it seemed. _

_ Kinak and Sara's relationship had always been a mystery to Neytiri. Sara and Kinak were so different in temperament, and it had always seemed like Norm and Sara were involved, even before Neytiri really got to know them. But now, looking at them, Neytiri knew that they were perfect for each other. _

_ Tìrol was peering down at Kinäe, and his golden eyes were wide as they watched her sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms. He looked up to meet Kinak's eyes, and carefully moved to touch her warm cheek. Sara giggled at the wonder that filled the boy's face as Kinäe instinctively moved towards the touch, her mouth searching somewhat even in slumber. Jake chuckled, looping an arm around the boy's torso as his son looked at Sara inquisitively. _

_ "Why is she so _small_?" The boy asked, his brows moving together in confusion. Kinak smiled, and Sara snorted loudly, tucking her damp braids behind her ear as she explained. _

_ "Because, Tìrol, she's just a baby! Don't worry, she'll be bigger soon." _

_ Tìrol didn't look convinced and frowned as he reached out to touch her cheek. "How long?" _

_ "Not long at all." It was Kinak who answered this time, and the boy beamed. _

_ "Oh!" Tìrol looked much happier, and he draped himself over Sara's legs, crawling up to peer into the baby's face even more closely. Jake covered his face with his hand, but Neytiri only smiled. It was natural for the boy to be interested, he hadn't had much knowledge about babies before this. _

_ Sara was surprisingly patient with the boy as she answered all of his questions, only wincing when the boy accidently kneed her in the abdomen, but covering it up with a smile when the boy looked up at her. Kinak's eyes watched his mate with frightening intensity, and his hand never left the infant in her arms._

_ "Where did the baby come from?" _

_ "From my stomach, little guy. Right…here!" Sara tickled the boy on his round belly, and he giggled madly, squirming away from her. When she ceased her tickling, he moved forward again, still grinning. _

_ "How did it get there?" Sara flushed, and Kinak blinked rather stupidly at the sudden question. Tìrol, unperturbed, went on, "Did you and Kinak ask the stork to come? Sempu says that when two mates want a baby, they ask the stork to come, and he gives them one!" _

_ Neytiri rose an eyebrow, looking over at a guilty Jake, who shrugged his shoulders. _

_ "I couldn't very well tell him the _truth_, could I?" _

_ Sara laughed loudly at that one, and patted the boy's head, ignoring Lielu and Kinak's confused looks. "Of course Kinak and I asked the stork, we couldn't very well do anything _else_, could we? He's a very nice bird, but you better not be asking him for a baby until you're_ _older, understand? _Much_ older." _

_ Tìrol nodded solemnly, and continued pestering her, much to Kinak's amusement. Lielu said goodbye to the new parents, and then quickly exited to meet up with her own mate, O'tak, who was probably wondering what the outcome had been._

_Jake moved so he was beside his mate, and tucked an arm around her waist, kissing her neck. Neytiri smiled, and leaned into him, watching their son laugh and giggle at Sara's bubbly responses, and nod seriously at Kinak's more realistic ones. He was already proving to be a good father, and it was plain that Sara was going to be a wonderful mother, if not a bit enthusiastic in her oddities. _

_Neytiri smiled in relief that everything had turned out fine, and was about to say something when Jake's voice was soft against her ear. _

"_How would you feel about giving Tìrol a sibling?" _

_Neytiri's eyes widened, and she turned to look at her mate fully in the face. He was looking seriously at her, and after a moment she beamed widely. _

"_I think it would be perfect." _

_Jake's face brightened – she loved it when he was so obviously happy – and he leaned down to kiss her._

_It had been two years since Norm's death, and since the evacuation of the Sky-People. The Na'vi clans were recovering, and it seemed that things were finally shaping up to what it was supposed to be. The Tipani and Omaticaya were on such good terms that it was no longer strange for members of the clans to frequently visit the other, which allowed for Jake and Sara to visit on a regular basis. _

_Tanhì was fully grown, and had been so protective of Sara during her pregnancy that the palulukan had barely left the Tipani Kelutral. It seemed that the palulukan wouldn't be finding a mate for quite some time, seeing as the Tipani children kept the creature thoroughly occupied, and the arrival of Sara's baby would only increase Tanhì's protectiveness. Sara and Jake were no longer mourning the death of their best friend – not forgetting, just setting aside their sorrow – Neytiri and her mate had been blessed with a wonderful son, and now Sara and Kinak had a child of their own, a beautiful baby girl. Soon, Tìrol would have a brother or a sister, and Jake and Neytiri would spend the years raising their children until they became warriors. It was such a happy future, filled with so much warmth and love. _

_Neytiri smiled against her mate's lips, and closed her eyes in order to let the feeling of utter satisfaction sink in. Each day, each season, and each moon-cycle would be an adventure, and Neytiri intended to enjoy every moment of it. _

_Because there was no point in dwelling in the shadows of the past when the future shined so brightly in front of them. _


	2. Anywhere I Go, I'm Home

Hello!

Here's the next chapter, and please note that this is FIFTEEN YEARS IN THE FUTURE!

I decided that for the more obscure Na'vi vocab, I'll put the definitions right below this, so you go in knowing that they mean. Is that okay? Do you all prefer looking it up (if you even bother to look it up)?

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**kaltxì **- hello

**sayrìp **- handsome

**trr'ong **- dawn, sunrise

**taronyu **- hunter

**yerik **- hexapede

**sa'nok** - mother

**sempul** - father

**tsmukan** - brother

* * *

Tìrol had only been planning to close his eyes for a few minutes, not even that. He was so tired from riding with Lukne and Esa'tan, and seeing as Sempul and Sa'nok were out hunting, there was nothing else for him to do. And the wood was so warm…

His pleasant nap was jarringly interrupted by a familiar voice saying his name, a and a relentless finger poking his side. Tìrol tried to ignore the intruder, but he couldn't help but jerk at the ticklish feeling as the finger poked a particularly sensitive spot.

"Tsmukan, wake up! You promised you'd help me ride today!"

Tìrol inwardly groaned at the thought of riding a _pa'li_, but the voice refused to go away, and after a few moments the seventeen-year-old sighed, opening his eyes and sitting up. He pushed a few loose strands of his hair out of his eyes, and scowled deeply at his younger brother Norm. The fourteen-year-old's young face was frowning in impatience, and Tìrol cursed his lack of a better hiding place. But he had a feeling that no matter where he had hidden, Norm would find a way to sneak up on him. If there was anything that the _skxawng _was good it – right now, in his irritated state, Tìrol found the list to be very, very short – it was sneaking up on people.

Norm ignored his brother's obvious displeasure, and put his hands on his thin hips, his lip jutting out in a pout.

"Come on, Tsmukan!"

Tìrol hissed under his breath, and glared at the annoying pest, stretching his back with a few popping sounds. "Ask Sempul when they get back, he'll–"

Norm huffed. "Sempul never takes _anything_ seriously! He makes it a game! If I want to impre–" Norm quickly stopped himself, his face flushing for a moment. Tìrol was too tired to wonder what his younger brother was originally going to say, and let it pass over his head as Norm went on, "…I mean, if I want to pass the _Iknimaya_, I have to get good at riding!"

Tìrol snarled, about to reject his Norm angrily in favor of returning to his nap. But then he remembered the _last _time he had pushed away his brother, and the earful his parents had given him, as well as the punishment of not being able to leave Kelutral for three days. Those three days had been possibly the worst of his life, and he couldn't forget them in a hurry.

And so, with a deep sigh, Tìrol nodded, and got to his feet. His lower back was sore from sleeping on the hard wood, but after he stretched for a few moments, it felt better. Tìrol's braid swung behind him as he lightly darted down after his brother, jumping and landing lithely on one of the lower branches. His tail automatically stretched out behind him to give him balance, and he carefully dropped to the ground that made up the central living area of Kelutral.

His clan was busy, as it always was: women were weaving and gossiping; men were skinning their prey and talking quietly amongst themselves; babies and toddlers were giggling and playing with toys made from twigs and colored beads. Teenagers were outside talking and laughing, or helping their parents in their tasks. Tìrol spotted his close friends, Lukne and Esa'tan, both laughing as they used special bone disks to peel the flesh away from the delicate _yerik _hide stretched out before them. Tìrol wished he could join them, but he forced himself to turn his back and follow his brother into the afternoon that was warm and stifling.

Just as Norm and Tìrol were making their way towards the grazing area of the Omaticaya herd of _pa'li_, Sa'nok and Sempul suddenly dove from the trees, their _ikran_ shrieking as they pulled up sharply, allowing their riders to dismount. Tìrol gazed in longing at the sleek wings of the _ikran _closest to him, its blue skin rippling powerfully as it took flight.

Tìrol was so close to becoming a _taronyu_, his grandmother told him that the next Iknimaya would be taking place in a week, and that he should be ready for it.

He was ready. He had been ready ever since he was fifteen years of age, but Sempul said that he was too young. For once, Sa'nok had taken Tìrol's side, but his father was firm. It was rare that Sempul ever was so firm, and so when he showed how strongly he felt on the matter, and discussed it in private with Sa'nok…his mother reluctantly agreed. Tìrol was so angry that he hadn't spoken to Sempul for a full week. It hadn't been until his father explained his reasoning that Tìrol could bring himself to accept his father's decision.

* * *

"_I'm sorry, 'evi." Sempul murmured, and Tìrol remained sitting, his back pressed firmly against the bark of a tree somewhat away from Kelutral, his eyes averted away from his father, who was standing before him with his arms loosely folded. Tìrol wanted to tell him that he hated being called _'evi_ – he was fifteen years old, how could his father continue to address him so juvenilely? – but his stubbornness overcame the impulse, and he remained silent. Sempul rubbed his face tiredly, and lowered himself so he was kneeling beside Tìrol. The boy still refused to meet his father's eyes, and so he didn't seem the smile the man gave him. _

"_Do you even want to know the reason why I don't want you to become a warrior right now?" _

_Tìrol pointedly ignored him, his teeth grinding against each other as he struggled to remain still. Sempul chuckled, muttering something in English that Tìrol couldn't understand, and then settled his back against the trunk. _

"_Your mother has told you the story of how she saved my human body, right? At the end of the battle with the Sky-People?" _

_Tìrol didn't answer, though internally he nodded. It was a story he knew by heart because of how many times his mother had told it to him and his brother. Although Sa'nok never said it out loud, the boy knew it was one of her favorite stories. Tìrol always found the story slightly disconcerting; he had been told some awful stories about the Sky-People, and to think that his father had _been_ one at some point…it was embarrassing, and he tried not to dwell on it any longer than he had to. Sempul sighed, and went on. _

"_Well, did she ever tell you what I looked like in my human form?" _

_Tìrol couldn't help but answering bitingly. "She said you were a helpless baby." _

_Sempul, much to Tìrol's displeasure, laughed loudly at that. "Yeah, but she seemed to have that opinion of me even when I _wasn't _in my human body. '_You're like a baby,_' she said, '_making noise,don't know what to do_'. But anyway, she had to carry me, because my legs didn't work."_

_Tìrol stole a glance at Sempul's legs, the legs that so obviously worked, before returning his gaze to the trees in front of him. _

"_Why?" The boy was curious now, and Sempul continued, his golden eyes years away from their current place in time. _

"_When I was just a few years older than you are now…I…" Sempul seemed to be struggling to come up with an explanation that Tìrol would understand. "…fought in a battle for my people. I was so young, 'evi. But I thought that I could do it, I thought that I wouldn't get hurt no matter what. My friends and family tried to tell me that I was too young, but I refused to listen. Do you know what that ignorance got me?" _

_Tìrol heard the remorse in his father's voice, and turned to look at him. He didn't ask, he didn't want to know, but his father went on anyway. _

"_Agony…something almost worse than death. My legs were broken. Not the bones, but the muscles that make them work…they were useless. I couldn't move my legs, no matter how hard I tried. I was confined to being pushed around by everyone…I couldn't be a warrior any more." _

_Tìrol's eyes were wide, and he blinked rapidly as he hurriedly turned away. "That wouldn't happen to me, Sempul." _

"_That's exactly what I said to my father, when he asked me not to be a hunter." _

"_But…I want to be a hunter so badly, Sempul…you _know _that I'd be careful!" _

_Sempul smiled sadly, touching his son's shoulder tenderly. "I know, Tìrol. I know exactly how you feel…but you're my kid. I know that it may be hard to understand now, but when you grow up and have children of your own…you'll understand. I love you, Tìrol, I'm just trying to prevent you from making the foolish mistake I made. And don't worry…two years isn't that long to wait, trust me." _

_Sempul smiled warmly, and looped his arm around Tìrol's shoulders, landing a purposefully sloppy kiss on the boy's temple, laughing loudly at the disgusted sound he made as he pushed himself away. _

"_Yuck!" Tìrol growled, yanking a leaf down from a nearby bush to better wipe his forehead off. Sempul could be so bizarre sometimes…it made Tìrol wonder if he and Sara were related or something, because they both seemed to have the strangest quirks. _

_Sempul stood, and his ears swiveled around as he heard a familiar cry to their right, where Kelutral loomed over the forest. _

"_Jake! Tìrol!" _

_The air was warm and soft around the two waited in silence, listening to the forest as animals moved and called to each other. Tìrol finally stopped wiping his head, and his ears perked as well as the voice called out again, this time accompanied by a younger voice, unmistakably belonging to twelve-year-old Norm. _

"_Jake – Sempul! Tìrol – Tsmukan!"_

"_They're calling us in, come on." Sempul held out a hand for his son, and with a reluctant smile Tìrol took it. _

_

* * *

_

Sa'nok was hugging Norm, brushing his braids from his cheeks as he chattered to her. Tìrol smiled at his father, who grinned back, making his way over.

"You were fast asleep when we left; did this little ball of fun wake you up?" Sempul nodded to Norm, and Tìrol grimaced slightly as he nodded. Sa'nok, who was standing just a few feet away, looked at Tìrol, moving forward to pat her son's cheek, smiling as she was forced to look up at him.

"Jake, Tìrol looks more like you every day…"

Sempul's chest puffed out slightly as he beamed. "Some of us can't help being unbearably handsome, Neytiri…"

"_Skxawng_." Sa'nok stated shortly, making Tìrol grin widely, and Sempul's eyes crinkled good-naturedly as he leaned down to rub noses with her. She smiled as he murmured to her in a disgustingly tender voice.

"I love you too."

Their lips met, and Norm and Tìrol both mock-gagged at the sight. Sa'nok pulled away, laughing at their reactions. Sempul kept his arm around her waist as she turned to Norm.

"Your brother has to do something for me, Norm, so I'll be helping you ride today."

Norm seemed disappointed, but his mother's voice left no room for rebuttal, and so he relented, smiling sheepishly as she put her arm around his small shoulders and led him towards the grazing area. Sempul watched them go, and then motioned for Tìrol to follow him back into Kelutral. Sempul disappeared up the spiral staircase that twisted around an enormous center trunk, and after a few minutes returned with a package wrapped in soft leather.

"Your mother made this for Kinäe, and since Sara's wanted to see you for a while anyway…so you'll be delivering it. Stay the night if you want, but be back here by _trr'ong_, alright?"

Tìrol nodded, and said goodbye before turning to walk over to where his mother was slowly coaching Norm on how to properly sit on the pa'li while gently leading the creature by usage of the _na'hla buk'ne_, a woven contraption that made a loop around the muzzle and ran up its snout in a decorated pattern until it ended in two strong leather curves, which fitted securely around the _pa'li's_ ears so it wouldn't slip off.

The prospect of riding again made his legs ache, but as he was getting on a pa'li, Norm accidentally urged his steed into a gallop, and fell off into the mud, sliding on the slick substance, and landing face first in the stream that ran along the feeding area.

Imprinting the image into his memory and trying without much success to hide his smirk, Tìrol was able to leave in a significantly better mood.

* * *

By the time he reached the Tipani Kelutral – on _pa'li_, it took about four hours, not including stops for water – it was dusk, and the bioluminescent lights were beginning to pulse around him as his steed waded through the river, the water sloshing noisily as it did so. Tìrol smiled at the sight of a familiar shape melting out of the darkness to pad alongside him. His pa'li wanted to jump, but Tìrol sent it calming waves, and it soon relaxed as it was made clear that the predator currently two feet from them was not intending to attack.

It was large, almost a part of the night, its skin glinting in the light of the moss and leaves, its soft amber eyes glowing brightly. There should have been the sound of its paws crunching against the wood and leaves covering the forest floor, but so stealthy was the _palulukan_ that the only sound was the barely perceptible sound of its breathing, a sound that could easily be seen as a gentle breeze or even the rushing of a stream. Tìrol smiled, and murmured gently.

"Kaltxì, Tanhì." The creature hummed pleasantly at the sound of her name, and once they reached the grazing area for the Tipani herd of _pa'li_, Tìrol quickly dismounted, stashing the package under one arm, and let his mount go and rest. Once the _pa'li_ was out of sight, Tanhì bounded forward and curved her body around the boy, humming and licking his arms with her raspy tongue. Tìrol smiled, and patted her head, watching as she lifted her jaw so that his hand would scratch there.

"Hey there, Sayrìp!"

Tìrol rolled his eyes at the nickname, though a small part of him couldn't help but blush at the fact that in a way, every time that she said that, Sara was inadvertently calling him handsome. Which wasn't so bad, just a bit embarrassing coming from a woman who not only was more than twice his age, but also mated, _and _the mother of two children.

Tanhì growled to her adopted mother in greeting, and Tìrol watched as Sara looped an arm around the _palulukan_'s neck, her face – still beautiful, just with more creases around her eyes – glowing in the soft light of the bladder lamps hanging over the entrance of the Tipani Kelutral.

Tìrol raised his hand in greeting, and Sara grinned at him before yanking him into a tight hug. Tìrol heard someone else come out of the tree, and quickly tried to disengage himself. Sara laughed, and the light revealed the figure to be Kinak.

Tìrol wasn't going to lie; there were times when Kinak made him want to duck for cover. The man just wasn't as open and loud as Tìrol's own father was, and so Tìrol didn't always know what to expect from him. Sempul told him that Kinak was sort of like Sa'nok, in the sense that the Na'vi culture had raised them somewhat differently than Sara and Sempul. The Sky-People culture was much louder and more unpredictable, while the Na'vi people were much more civilized and self-contained when it came to social interactions.

Kinak saw the two of them hugging, and his lips curved into a smile as he walked over to where they were. Tanhì whined for attention, and the man rolled his eyes before rubbing behind her quills, which was a particularly itchy spot.

"Hello Tìrol." Kinak greeted him with a friendly nod, and Tìrol smiled in greeting.

"Hello…sorry about this…" The boy tried to motion to the woman who was still hugging him, and Kinak shook his head dismissively.

"Don't worry, she does this quite often."

Sara finally pulled back, and her golden eyes sparkled with affection as she moved to link her hand with Kinak's. The man smiled lovingly at his mate before looking inquisitively toward the Omaticaya boy, and Tìrol held up the package as a response.

"Sa'nok said that it was a gift for Kinäe."

Sara smiled knowingly, and nodded to the entrance of Kelutral, flicking her long braids over her shoulder. "She's just inside, probably with friends. Are you planning on staying the night, Sayrìp?"

Tìrol looked out at the darkening forest, and looked back to the warm light exuded from Kelutral.

"If it's not too much trouble."

Kinak's eyes were dancing as he chuckled, and Sara rolled her eyes as she batted him mock-irritably over the head, linking arms with him and leading him inside where the smell of cooked meat filled the air. Tanhì hummed loudly, and settled herself just inside the entrance, resting her massive head on the ground before closing her amber eyes.

Tìrol smiled unconsciously as Sara chattered and laughed.

Sara may be bizarre at times…but there was no doubting that whenever Tìrol was around her, he felt at ease, not at all tense like he expected to be. She was so welcoming and warm…like a fire after a long day in the freezing rain.

Kinak moved away after a few minutes, disappearing to probably find a spare hammock, while Sara moved with him towards the fire, where most of the clan was eating their dinner. Sara sat him down on a log, and moved away to get him some food. He watched as she smiled and laughed with a few of the women, and a few moments later made her way back to him with a plate full of meat and fruit.

Someone called her name, and she called back before smiling at Tìrol. "Sorry, someone's calling, I'll be right back."

Tìrol nodded, enjoying the taste of food after his long journey without any. The fire was heating up his skin, making him feel even more contented then he already was in Sara's presence. The teens around him were reserved, but one of them was friendly enough to approach him.

"My name's Hfue." It was a thin boy with sharp features, and when Tìrol looked up at him he smiled. "Are you visiting someone?"

"I'm Tìrol. In a way, I suppose. I'm here to give something to Kinäe."

Hfue froze, a smile on his face but something less friendly in his eyes. "Oh? You two are very close, then?"

Tìrol snorted at the possessive lilt to the boy's voice, and shook his head. "It's not like that…she's–"

"Oh, hello Tìrol!" A voice spoke to his right, approaching him, and Tìrol looked up to find a fifteen-year-old girl walking towards him, a half-finished bracelet in her hands and a grin on her face. Her mismatched eyes – one gold, one green – were bright in the light of the fire, and her tail was slowly waving back and forth behind her calves.

Hfue had gone strangely still beside him, and suddenly muttered an excuse, darting away as quickly as he could. Tìrol frowned, shrugging his shoulders before turning back to the girl who had reached him now, and was tucking her shoulder-length braids over her shoulder. Tìrol nodded politely as she sat down beside him.

"Hello, Kinäe."


	3. Into My World

Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long...been busy...yadda yadda...

And it's pretty short. Again...sorry bout that.

Anyway, though, i hope you all enjoy!

PLEASE REVIEW!

**Hey! If you want to be really nice to your dedicated author, read on: **_As you guys know, I have a bunch of stories, this one not included. So, if you like my writing style, feel free to check my other stories out and give me some feedback! The two I'm really focusing on (other than this one) are _**Sasuke: Beginning of the End **(Naruto Shippuden, Sequel to **Hikari: Path of the Avenger**) _and _**Water: Twist of Fate** (Avatar: The Last Airbender). _So...yeah! if you're familiar with (and enjoy, obviously) Avatar: the Last Airbender and/or Naruto...feel free to check those out and give me some feedback! Any ideas or critiques are HUGELY appreciated! _

Thanks!_  
_

* * *

"Sa'nok said that you had something to give me, Tìrol. Is that true?" Kinäe asked, her eyes flickering to something on his right briefly before settling back on his face, her lips twitching upward in a smirk that made it seem like she was sharing a private joke with him. Kinäe and Sara's smiles were very similar in that respect, and as a result, Tìrol couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes, I'll give it to you in a minute." Tìrol gestured to his food, and the girl nodded, immediately resuming her work on the slender bracelet. The boy stole glances at her as he ate, and couldn't help but admire the way the firelight made the large white flower tucked behind her ear glow gently. For all that Kinäe and Sara's personalities were similar, it was clear that, physically, Kinäe took after her father. They had the same large, luminous eyes, and the same fierce features, though Kinäe was obviously more delicate and feminine in her fierceness.

Sara was much less so, possessing a studier body structure. Sa'nok said that this was a result of Sara once being a _tawtute. _Tìrol wished that he could have seen Sara when she was a _tawtute_…he had never seen a _tawtute_ before, and he was naturally curious. Sempul, Sara, and anyone who was fluent in the _tawtute_ language – 'Ìnglìsì, Sa'nok had called it – still taught whoever wanted to learn, and it was encouraged because in case the Sky People ever did return, the Na'vi needed people who could speak the language. Sempul had taught him and his brother extensively, which resulted in him being able to speak it almost fluently, but not many of his clan mates were eager to learn.

People had told him of their ugliness and their cruelty…but if Sara was part _tawtute_…they couldn't be _that _bad, could they? And if they hadn't come to their land, Sa'nok never would have met Sempul, and Sara never would have met Kinak. Tìrol, Norm, Kinäe, and her younger brother Tompa wouldn't be here if the Sky People hadn't decided to approach the Omaticaya and Tipani.

Tìrol glanced at Kinäe out of the corner of his eye, and saw that Kinäe did not have many of the _tawute_ features Sara possessed. But it didn't make her any less appealing. Kinäe sensed Tìrol's gaze on her, and her eyes – he was on her right side, so he focused on the closer golden eye rather than the green one – flickered to him, and her brow rose in silent question.

"Do I have something on my face? Sempul always scolds me for not remembering to wash my face after playing with Tanhì, because of the mud…" Kinäe bit her lip, unconsciously running her hands over her face, and Tìrol smiled.

"No…I was just thinking."

"About…?" she spoke slowly, truly curious, a small frown on her face.

"You."

Kinäe nodded seriously, and Tìrol realized what he had just said. Food fell out of his mouth as his jaw dropped in shock, and Kinäe grimaced before reaching over to push upwards on his chin, effectively closing his mouth. Tìrol's teeth clicked together, and she quickly pulled away, rolling her eyes.

"I suggest you think about me with your mouth _closed_, Tìrol."

And with that, she went back to her braiding, not perturbed in the slightest that Tìrol had accidently revealed that she had been the subject of his thoughts. But she was strange like that…or else she was just extremely oblivious to the implications most people placed on someone revealing that the other person was on their mind. Based on the peaceful hum that was being emitted from the girl, Tìrol was betting on the latter.

Kinäe had always been somewhat of a mystery to Tìrol, probably because he had never made an effort to get to know her. It didn't help that they lived in two different clans, but that wasn't the only excuse. They had been friends when they were younger, but as time went on, they matured, and the bond that held them together just…faded. It was common for males and females to be somewhat apart as they grew older, because of the sudden rush of hormones and sexual awareness.

The girl beside him was comfortable with the silence, and concentrated on braiding the intricate bracelet in her long fingers – there were five of them, just like Sara – while she waited for Tìrol to finish eating. The boy took that time to study her, in order to marvel at how much older she looked. They hadn't been in close proximity for nearly a year, not because of active avoidance, but merely by the fact that Kinäe had always been preoccupied with some task or friends whenever Tìrol came to visit, and it was likewise when Kinäe visited the Omaticaya.

Tìrol finished his meal, and put the leaf plate on the ground before reaching over to retrieve the package by his foot. Only to clench his fingers around air. Tìrol felt a pang of panic spike through him as he looked down to his right, his eyes widening when he saw that the package that had been there just minutes before was now gone.

Kinäe, without looking up, muttered. "Is something wrong?"

Tìrol was silent, staring down at the space where the package had been, and his lips tightened as they saw the slight depression in the dirt where it had been resting. It had been there…the only explanation was that someone took it. But who would take something like that? It wasn't large…perhaps it had been mistaken as something else…

Tìrol glanced over at Kinäe at the sound of her quiet laugh, and his eyes narrowed at the all-too-innocent smile that was spreading across her face.

* * *

Kinäe couldn't believe that Tìrol hadn't noticed Tompa stealing the package. It had been so _obvious_! Her younger brother hadn't even been trying very hard…it just goes to show that Sa'nok was right. Males were next to useless when looking at or thinking about females; the blood "didn't quite make it to the brain", or so Sa'nok said. The thought that he might find her attractive was laughable – none could reach the heart of the untouchable Tìrol – and Kinäe wasn't foolish enough to even consider it.

Still…Tìrol was more mature than she had been expecting. It had been nearly a year since they last spoke face to face, and he was much more of a man than the lanky boy he had been the last time she saw him. He was growing up to look just like Jake – he even had five fingers and toes – and whenever he smiled, Kinäe could see the playful spark in his eyes that she always saw in Jake's.

But enough of that…it wasn't like she was _attracted_ to him or anything. They lived in different clans; no matter how close their parents may be, there was no chance for anything closer than friendship. And it wasn't like Kinäe was pining over Tìrol or anything…she was just casually noticing that she wouldn't be surprised if some Omaticaya girls found him extremely appealing. He was two years older than her…on his way to becoming a _taronyu_ – well, Kinäe was soon to be named a _taronyu_ as well, but Sempul said that it would be better to keep that to herself until _after _Tìrol completed the Iknimaya – and she was more comparable to a younger sister than an equal.

The Tipani girl repressed a smile as she glanced at the boy before moving her hands quickly in the pattern her best friend Seriv had shown her. Seriv's mother Lielu had shown her how to do it, and Seriv hadn't hesitated to show Kinäe soon after. It was a simple yet elegant braid, used more often in arm bands and bracelets than for more practical items such as a cooking basket or sleeping mat. Kinäe was making an anklet for Tompa, with his favorite color – red – making up the bulk.

The girl smirked as the boy got up, moving around the log in frustration, and his eyes snapped to her face at the snicker that escaped Kinäe's lips. She sighed as his eyes narrowed at her, and she looked back to her project.

"Tompa took it. He's working on his stealth, and he's taken to stealing things and forcing everyone to look for him. He's hiding, and won't give it back until you find him."

Tìrol looked puzzled, and Kinäe set down the anklet, looking up at him. "I'll help you look for him. C'mon." she muttered, tucking the leather into her waistband before standing up. Tìrol's eyes followed her, and she saw the tightness to his jaw.

"Don't look so angry, Tìrol, it doesn't suit you. Don't worry, you're not the only one that Tompa's stolen from. The entire clan's been on their toes lately because of Tompa. Sa'nok's the only one Tompa never steals from, but that's probably because she's as childish as he is, and would know exactly where to look."

"Doesn't that mean that you would know where to look as well?"

His teasing took her by surprise, and she gaped up at him. Well, two could play at that game. "Yes. But I don't just _hand out _favors…you'll have to do something for me in return."

"What do you want?" he asked boldly, smirking as he put his hand on his hip.

"You have to play 'Truth or Dare' with me." The game was a Skypeople game, the name of the activity was spoken in the _tawute _language, but she knew that Jake had taught his children the language, so she wasn't surprised when Tìrol grinned widely.

"Aren't you a bit old for that sort of thing?"

The game consisted of two players, and each person got a turn in offering their partner a truth or a dare. It was a game that Sa'nok loved, and one that Sempul hated. That was why Sa'nok had taught Kinäe and Tompa the rules in secret, and ever since then it had become one of Kinäe's favorite games.

Kinäe shrugged. "Oh, I see. I guess you're just scared that I'll win. I understand. I'm sure that you have safer things to do…like braiding your hair or something."

Kinäe made to walk away, but Tìrol roughly yanked her back, teeth bared.

"Fine, I'll play." he hissed, and Kinäe smiled widely. Boys. Always so easily goaded. "But first," Tìrol continued, "you have to find Tompa for me."

"Done!" Kinäe crowed in triumph, and raced up into the branches. She knew Tompa's favorite hiding spot, and therefore had him located within minutes. The air was cool and delicious as she swung lightly up to one of the higher platforms, her tail stretched out as she unconsciously regained her balance. The girl listened carefully, her keen senses immediately picking up on soft giggles coming from the large branch below her. The girl ducked down, and saw a small bundle of leaves shaking slightly.

With a smile, Kinäe poked her head around the wall of leaves, and Tompa gave a loud cry of surprise, his thin arms and legs kicking wildly at her as she yanked him up and held him under her arm. He was less willowy and slender than the other kids his age – he got his more compact body structure from Sa'nok– but Kinäe still lifted him easily. Tìrol's package was resting on the branch beside the leaves, and so Kinäe scooped it up before moving to make her way down to the main meeting area once more.

"Ah, Kinäe, let me go!"

"No way, _skxawng_! This is your punishment for making so much noise!"

"I'm telling Sempu!" the boy cried, his braids whipping her in the shoulder as he yanked his head around to glare at her smugly. As if that was some kind of foreboding threat…oh _please_.

Kinäe responded by ticking his sides, making him squeak and shriek deafeningly. The boy, flushed and embarrassed at the sound he was tickled into making, tried to bite her hand, but she carefully adjusted so it was out of range.

The girl snorted. "You go ahead and tell him. _I'll_ just tell him how you stole Tìrol's things without permission, and refused to give them back."

"That's no fair!"

Kinäe growled, and pinched her brother's leg sharply, making him yelp.

"You say that as if I _care_, Tompa…"

Tompa went silent, and pouted, the twelve-year-old's tail tucked in between his legs as he lay limp in Kinäe's arms. Kinäe grinned at his sign of acceptance, and caught sight of Tìrol standing by the spiraling staircase, his ears swiveling around at the sound of their approach. Kinäe held up her brother, and the package, triumphantly. Tìrol took the package, and watched as Kinäe released Tompa with a flick of her tail.

Tìrol smiled. "Thank you, Kinäe. That would have taken me all night."

"I know." the girl replied without pause, and Tìrol growled. Kinäe sent a beaming grin at him, and was about to say something when Tompa – the _vrrtep_ – started singing loudly.

"Tìrol likes Kinäe, Kinäe likes Tìrol! Ooh! Can I give you a _tìmuntxa _gift now, or should I wait?" The boy made kissy faces, and both Tìrol and Kinäe yelled in denial at the same time, Kinäe's cheeks aflame and Tìrol's eyes wide.

"_I don't like him – I don't like her_!" They both stared at each other, and Kinäe quickly looked away. Tompa was cackling evilly, and Kinäe felt her anger swell. That little monster! He knew as well as anyone else that nothing was going on between her and Tìrol, and so of course, he _had _to go around saying that there was!

Kinäe snarled at the smug expression, and slapped her brother hard on the shoulder, making Tompa cry out in pain. Tìrol was silent as Tompa hissed at her, his tail whipping around his legs in anger. Kinäe bared her teeth, her ears flicking back, and with a whimper Tompa raced away.

The boy ran straight to Sa'nok, who was working with a few women to clean up the fire pit. Kinäe cringed as Tompa immediately began jabbering to his mother in a hurt tone, and the girl's ears flattened against her skull – this time it was an action of guilt – as Sa'nok's eyes snapped to Kinäe sternly, motioning her over. Kinäe let out a groan, and sent a small and tense wave to Tìrol before reluctantly trudging over to where her mother was waiting, her dirt smudged hands planted firmly on Tompa's shoulders.

Sometimes, Kinäe wished that her parents had stopped at having one child. At the least, Kinak wished they received another daughter. Younger brothers like Tompa were just plain annoying, and Kinäe – bracing herself for the scolding she was about to receive – bitterly imagined how much better her life would be with a younger sister.

Everything would be so much better.

Kinäe was so lost in her thoughts that she was oblivious to the fact that Tìrol still held the package – Kinäe's package – in his hands, and that he had failed to play 'Truth of Dare' with her. It seemed to have been erased from his mind as well, for he walked away without giving her the package, his eyes deep and thoughtful as he stole a quick glance at her retreating back.

Then, he turned away once more, tucking the package under his arm as he ascended the spiral staircase.


	4. Reunions and Fears

OH MY GOSH IT'S BEEN TWO MONTHS!

EEEEEEEK!

Hahaha I'm sorry it's been so long, peeps!

It's short, but I hope you guys like it anyway!

Enjoy, and **_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

* * *

Sara sighed tiredly, motioning for her daughter to follow her into the darkness of the outside. The night was warm and sultry, and the woman breathed in deeply to better enjoy the fresh scent of the forest. _It's going to rain soon_, the woman mused, her golden eyes flickering up to the heavens before glancing back to settle on the teenage girl behind her.

Kinäe was scowling; her slender arms crossed indignantly as she reluctantly sat down on one of the numerous roots that grew out of the ground and served as a sort of bench. Her mismatched eyes glowed in the bioluminescence, and Sara felt a wave of tender affection swell up at the sight of her daughter's familiar stance – it was just like Kinak's. But unfortunately, Kinäe hadn't gained Kinak's self-control, instead having gained Sara's rather stubborn and unpredictable nature. That invoked feelings of both exasperation and pride within Sara; exasperation that her daughter was unable to control herself after so many years, and pride that Kinäe had inherited at least some of Sara's traits.

Sara slowly sat down beside her daughter, letting her arm come around to stroke Kinäe's hair. She smiled at the sight of the thanator beads – made from the bones of a hexapede – that Kinak had carved for her as a birthday present a year ago, and touched them gently before resuming her stroking of the delicate braids that fell to just below Kinäe's shoulders. The girl leaned into the touch, her eyes closing as she prepared herself for the lecture. Sara almost laughed at the sight of her daughter; hands tight, lips pursed, shoulders tensed, eyes scrunched tightly as if expecting Sara to start shouting. Had their relationship really become that predictable?

"Do you know what you did wrong, Kinäe?"

"Yes, Sa'nok…" the girl mumbled, ears lowered in guilt, hands fidgeting slowly with her decorated belt. Sara inwardly grimaced at the sight, hating to see her daughter so diminished, but also knowing that it was necessary. Kinäe had to learn that hitting her brother wasn't the way to solve things, no matter how annoying he could be.

Speaking of annoyances, Sara would have to speak to Tompa later about his behavior. Teasing when the boy in question – well, it was Tìrol, so there was no way that Kinäe would have feelings for him in the first place – wasn't within hearing distance was alright, but when he was _right there_…that was just tactless.

Sara nodded. "Then I won't bother with the lecture. You could probably recite it word-perfect to me by now…"

Kinäe's lips quirked in a small smile, and she leaned her head against her mother's shoulder. Sara felt another wave of affection, and hugged her daughter tightly. She loved her children so much, it was like a string had been attached to her soul the moment they had started growing inside of her, and once attached…the string tugged away all at of her defenses.

Kinäe sighed, and Sara looked over at the girl, who was scowling.

"What is it, _'evi_?"

"That _skxawng_ Tìrol…he broke his promise. He said that if I found Tompa, he'd play Truth or Dare with me. It's too late now, and he's leaving in the morning," she growled, leaning back so she was staring up at the starry sky.

Sara stared down at the face of her daughter, and smiled, leaning down to hug her close.

"I'm sure it will all work out, Kinäe. Our family and a few other Tipani are going to visit the Omaticaya the day after the Iknimaya…you'll be able to beat him at Truth or Dare then."

Kinäe grinned at that. "Yeah, he has a week to think that I've forgotten…and then I'll make him wish he had never heard the words Truth and Dare," she said, her eyes bright in the moonlight, full of glowing determination. Sara chuckled, and tugged playfully at the girl's hair.

"That's my girl."

The girl laughed, and hugged her mother tightly before dancing off toward the entrance of Kelutral, singing lightly under her breath as she did so. Sara couldn't sing to save her life, and so it was a nice surprise to find that Kinäe had an excellent singing voice. It was pure and soft, rising and falling like the sweet scent of the flowers during rainy season. The tune Kinäe currently sang was one that Sara was familiar with, and her eyes – as they always did when hearing that particularly melody – clouded over in remembrance.

It had been Norm's favorite Na'vi song. He hadn't had the best singing voice – she and Jake had spent many a day throwing objects at him in order to stop him from singing ancient hit songs (to this day, Sara couldn't think the words "buttercup" and "baby" without that god-awful song popping up in her head) – but whenever he sang_ that _song…Sara didn't have the heart to tell him to stop.

Norm had loved the Na'vi so much.

Somehow, as Sara thought this, her feet turned her body on the spot, and began to travel down a well worn path. The path led through the glowing plants and moss, and she let her fingers brush against the pulsing light, her smile sad and beautiful as her memories swept her backwards in time.

_"Yeah," Norm chuckled. "back at the Station, you could barely lift a box of root samples, let alone a microscope!"_

It had been so long ago. Seventeen years, to be exact.

But in those long, timeless minutes that followed Sara as she made her way to the Life-Giving Tree…it seemed like just yesterday. In that moment, Sara's mind came close to believing that if she just closed her eyes…Norm would be reaching out to grab her hand, blushing as he always did, smiling that nerdy smile and saying her name in that warm way of his.

She missed him so much. He had been her best friend…he still _was _her best friend.

The tree, beautiful and tranquil, came into view then, and her eyes absorbed every detail. The water was, as always, smooth as glass, with small spirit seeds twirling over the surface, sending circles of pure pink-purple-pale light careening over the water. She had been here in the years since Norm's death, but even so…the tears always came to her eyes. And in the years Norm had been gone…Sara had not dared to make tsahaylu with the tree. She didn't know why…but now, that hesitation was gone.

Her throat tightened as she waded through the cool water, the sacred seeds brushing themselves against her legs and hands in a way that made the sorrow bubble even more profusely in her chest. They were whispering to her, the words indistinguishable, but still carrying the same comforting weight that always surrounded this place.

She reached the shore, and stood silently for a moment, staring up into the brightly glowing strands that waved gently in an invisible breeze. Her eyes were streaming tears now, and she slowly reached for a few of the thick strands. She connected them with her braid, and closed her eyes as the overwhelming wave of emotion filled her. There was a multitude of life and sadness and fear and happiness and love…all intermixed into one _good _feeling. It made her so sad.

Sara slowly began to sing Norm Spellman's favorite song, her voice cracking with the extent of her sorrow.

_Tompayä kato, tsawkeyä kato, _

_Trrä sì txonä_,

_Sì ayzìsìtä kato,_

_Sì'ekong te'lanä,_

_Te'lanä le-Na'vi_

_Oeru teya si,_

_Oeru teya si..._

Sara trailed off, her eyes wet and glassy. The tree was silent, and the whispering in her mind had gone strangely still. The Tipani woman laughed without humor, and stroked the strands softly, her voice filling the silence.

"I'm sorry to subject you to my awful singing, Norm. My daughter sings it much better, I should get her to come out here sometime, so you can hear it. I just…needed to do _something _to show that I haven't forgotten you. I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you since…since you left. It's been seventeen years," she said softly. The tree remained silent, and Sara went on hurriedly.

"I miss you, Norm. I miss your smile, I miss your laugh, I miss….I miss everything that we had. I wonder, would you be mated by now?" she asked, and then laughed. "I suppose you would…oh, I wish that you were here. You and my daughter – her name is Kinäe – would get along so well, she reminds me of you. She's so…_interested _in everything! When she was younger, she asked me questions about the plants constantly, and I immediately thought of you. I have a son, too, a troublemaker. His name's Tompa…you know, after your banshee? Jake named his second son Norm, so I couldn't name my son the same thing..." Her tears were coming less steadily now as she recounted the information. "Jake has another son named Tìrol, who's seventeen now. He's very much like Jake, you'd like him a lot. Or you'd want to constantly scold him. Either way, it'd be fun."

Sara felt a shiver that reminded her strongly of Norm, and her back straightened in shock.

"N-Norm?"

The shiver came again, stronger this time, and she smiled widely as it manifested into a feeling of amusement. Of course he would be laughing at her confusion; it was a favorite pastime of his.

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm not used to the tree talking _back _to me, mister!"

Another shiver of amusement, and a warm tingle ran down her spine, and she closed her eyes as a wave of expectancy shook through her skin.

"You want me to talk more?"

There was a feeling of affirmation, along with another wave of happiness. Sara felt tears falling down her cheeks again, and smiled widely as she wiped them away with shaking fingers.

"That's good, cuz I have seventeen years worth of news to tell you," she said, and took a deep breath before beginning her tale.

* * *

Tìrol was nearly back to the Omaticaya Kelutral when something inexplicable happened.

It was early afternoon, and the forest had been, until a few minutes ago, bustling and practically bursting with sounds and smells. Animals had been leaping too and fro, calling to one another and scooping up fallen fruit off of the earthy floor. Tìrol was relaxed, letting the _pa'li _go at its own pace, his brow smoothing out in contentment as he looked up at the looming Kelutral of his clan. Only a few more minutes at the most, and he would be home. Perhaps he would ask Sempul to help him with his _meresh'ti cau'pla _technique – he didn't want to get himself killed because of an inexcusable lack of skill.

Norm would want to watch, as he always did. Sa'nok would probably watch as well, offering advice and teasing Sempul for his lack of traditional technique. Tìrol wasn't concerned with tradition; he just wanted to get his _ikran_. That was all. And he would never tell Sa'nok this, but Tìrol secretly preferred Sempul's technique over Sa'nok's. It was less inhibited, and it made him feel a bit special…_different _from the other young clan members who would soon be joining him in the Iknimaya.

Tìrol smiled at the thought, and suddenly, his _pa'li _snorted, prancing around nervously. The young man attempted to sooth the creature, but its mind was roiling with fear. The only thing that kept it from bolting was Tìrol's dominance, and the boy glanced around hurriedly, silently drawing his bow and knocking an arrow.

It was then that Tìrol finally noticed the lack of sound. After years of living and breathing the forest, Tìrol instinctively knew – knew in the deep, gut-wrenching sense that could never be taught – that silence indicated that something more sinister was on the prowl. The steed beneath him pranced anxiously, snorting in fearful huffs as Tìrol struggled to find whatever it was that was frightening it. Was whatever it was nearby? Or was it a mile or so away? Tìrol couldn't tell, and that made him more nervous than anything.

Suddenly, a smell pervaded the air, a stench that was so awful that the light meal Tìrol had eaten a short while ago nearly came spewing painfully out of his mouth. The cloying, poisonous scent clung to his senses, paralyzing him in its intensity. It smelled…vaguely like the odor a palulukan released before feeding, and it was then that Tìrol's _pa'li _decided to rebel against Tìrol's superior mental presence. It bucked, nearly dislodging the boy from its back, and started galloping toward Kelutral, toward the familiar scent of the Omaticaya and within its primitive mind pounded the memories of food, comfort, and safety that accompanied that particular scent.

Tìrol, having lost control, was forced to cling to his steed's back, his mind overtaken by the beast's fear and his vision flashing before his eyes in brief images, tinted by the strange sharpness that was the _pa'li_'s sight. His fear, doubled with the terror of the _pa'li_, made hot fire flow through his veins, and his breathing was coming so fast that white spots floated across his eyes, making him sway dangerously.

The steed and rider were suddenly in the clearing that held the other pa'li, some led by riders, others grazing contentedly. Tìrol felt the creature slide to an abrupt stop, and he was flung forward, his body so frozen by fear that his arms refused to move upwards to catch himself. Instead, his connection with the animal was violently jerked out of being, sending him flying into the ground. Where there should have been pain – he hit the ground hard, and he could feel the small pebbles scratching his skin, but his mind was disconnected somehow – there was only a blank dullness. He lay there, on his side, trying to reorient himself. Tìrol felt his vision flashing in that strange way again, the shock making him tremble and shake.

The fear – more tangible and terrifying in this very moment than it had ever been – was consuming him.

Light was shining behind him, he could see it glowing on the skin of his hands – bright lights flashing continuously before his eyes – panic pulsing through him as he felt the tremors overwhelming him – _I've never been so afraid_, he thought blindly – hands touching his shoulders, calling his name in a flurry of panic – "Tìrol? Tìrol, are you hurt? _Tìrol_!" – the blackness was suffocating him, surrounding him, not in the pleasant way that sleep did, but in a frightening and inexplicable way – it was all going dark – breathing too fast – feet pounding the earth beneath his head – voices blurring together…

Tìrol's eyes closed without warning, and the darkness sucked him under.


	5. Important Author Note

Hello all my lovely, lovely readers! I've posted this on all of my popular stories, so if you have alerts on more than one of my stories, and have already seen this, you can skip it.

To everyone else,

Sapphire-Raindrop here!

I have an unfortunate announcement: I will be going on Hiatus with all of my stories until mid-August of 2011.

I know, I haven't been updating lately, and for that I'm sorry. I'm leaving school early, and so I have been busy with studying and a huge Junior Class project that is 15% of my grade in History, as well as being pretty down about fan-fiction lately. I mean, either I'm not getting ANY reviews, or I'm getting really nit-picky reviews and criticisms. I don't mind nit-picky, but it can be tiresome when you've just posted a chapter and are looking forward to just a bit of positive feedback. I've also been reading really good fanfiction again (damn those amazing writers) and so I've been feeling a tad insecure about my work lately, another reason for my rather sporadic updates.

Anyhoo, I'll also be gone at a summer job in Colorado (I'm a lifeguard/counselor at a religious camp) from June 6th to August 9th, so that's the main reason for the hiatus. Just to let you impatient readers (i love you all) what the dealio was.

Thank you, and I hope to hear from you all when I finally get back to updating!

~Sapphire-Raindrop


End file.
